sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: R
Raa of the Caves Holden Radcliffe Radioactive Man Chen Lu Igor Stancheck Radius Irani Rael Irani Rael is a fictional alien in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Dan Abnett, Andy Lanning, Wellinton Alves and Geraldo Borges, first appeared in Nova Vol. 4 #18 (December 2008). Irani Rael is a Rigellian who was recruited into the Nova Corps after it was destroyed by the Annihilation Wave. She was chosen by the Xandarian Worldmind to become a Nova Centurion alongside new recruits Qubit, Malik, Tarcel, Morrow and Fraktur. Rael and her new comrades arrive on Earth to aid Nova Prime Richard Rider and his brother, Robbie who had also become a new recruit.Nova Vol. 4 #19 She has since fought alongside the rest of the Nova Corps on Earth against such threats as the Serpent Society and Dragon Man.Nova Vol. 4 #19–20 She aided in fighting the Imperial Guard and Emperor Vulcan where many of her comrades were killed.Nova Vol. 4 #24–28 After fighting Ego the Living Planet, it became apparent to Rider that the new recruits did not have proper training, resulting in Rael and several others agreeing to be demoted. Rael became a Nova Millennian.Nova Vol. 4 #30 Irani Rael in other media * Irani Rael appears in Guardians of the Galaxy played by Glenn Close. This version of the character is a Nova Prime from Xandar and even though her character was confirmed as Irani Rael, the marketing and end credits list her as simply Nova Prime. Rael is seen leading the Nova Corps' effort in finding and imprisoning Ronan the Accuser even contacting the Kree to at least condemn his actions. She is later confronted by Rhomann Dey when he informs her that the Guardians of the Galaxy wish to help in defeating Ronan when he begins his attack on Xandar. After some hesitation, she agrees sending the Nova Corps out to stall Ronan's ship. In the aftermath, Rael helps Peter Quill find some clues to his ancestral background. She is last seen putting away the Power Stone in the Nova Corps' vault. * Irani Rael appears in the Guardians of the Galaxy TV series voiced by Tara Strong. * Irani Rael appears as a playable character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2. When Kang the Conqueror attacks Xandar, she sends out a distress signal that attracts the Guardians of the Galaxy and has Xandar evacuated during the conflict. Rage Ragnarok Tamara Rahn Raiders Raina Raina is a fictional character that originated in the Marvel Cinematic Universe before appearing in Marvel comics. Created by Brent Fletcher, she first appeared in "Girl in the Flower Dress" on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (October 22, 2013), portrayed by Ruth Negga. She is depicted as a recruiter for Project Centipede. In Season Two, she is revealed to be an Inhuman, and develops a thorn-covered body and dream-based precognition. She is rescued from S.H.I.E.L.D. by Gordon and brought to Afterlife. During Daisy Johnson's time there, Raina was killed by Jiaying in front of Daisy where it helped Raina prove to her that Jiaying has dangerous plans for the humans. Raina in comics Raina made her comic book debut in Inhuman Annual #1 (July 2015) from Charles Soule and Ryan Stegman. When Gordon Nobili became Lineage, he used the Inhuman Codex to speak telepathically to every Inhuman in the world. Raina is seen in a coffee shop in her usual flower dress when she hears Lineage's voice. Raina in other media Raina is a playable character in Marvel: Future Fight. Rakkus Rebel Ralston Ramonda Rampage Ramrod Ramrod is a foreman on an offshore oil rig. He was turned into a cyborg by corrupt attorney Kerwin J. Broderick and Moondragon, using the advanced technology of Titan. He was given a steel skeleton and superhuman strength. This steel-skulled mercenary was sent to battle heroes in San Francisco.Daredevil (1st series) #103 He then teamed with Dark Messiah and Terrex in Kerwin J. Broderick's attempt to take over San Francisco.Daredevil #105–107 Ramrod later battled Spider-Man again.Amazing Spider-Man (1st series) #221 He was later among the costumed criminals who attacked the Fantastic Four during a Congressional hearing.Fantastic Four #335 Ramrod was also defeated in a match by Captain America, impersonating Crossbones, during an A.I.M. weapons show.Captain America #411 Ramrod has superhuman strength, stamina, and durability. He possesses a steel skeleton; various visible portions of his body are also plated with steel, including his head (except for his face and ears), the upper part of his chest and back, parts of his arms, and his knuckles. Ramrod is a good hand-to-hand combatant, using street fighting methods. Ramshot Samuel Caulkin aka Ramshot is a member of an armored group of vigilantes dubbed The Jury. Caulkin was recruited into the Jury by General Orwell Taylor to help him avenge the death of his youngest son Hugh. Samuel and Hugh were close friends from their time in the army. Soon after Hugh left the army he became a Guardsman at the Vault a prison for super powered criminals. Not long after Hugh was murdered by Venom during his escape. Ramshot has a suit of armor that allows him to fly. He also emits a sonic type blast he calls a battering pulse. Rancor Rancor is a mutant from an alternate future. The character, created by Jim Valentino, first appeared in Guardians of the Galaxy #8 (January 1991) as the leader of a world settled by mutants of the alternate timeline/reality Marvel Comics designated as Earth-691. Within the context of the stories, Rancor is the leader of New Haven and claims to be a direct descendant of Wolverine. She initially crosses paths with the Guardians of the Galaxy when she is trying to eliminate the Resistance. She later steals one of Wolverine's claws from a Shi'ar museum as part of a plan to find her ancestor. In the course of her quest, she loses possession of the claw during a confrontation with Talon. She regains the claw when she is recruited by Doctor Doom. She eventually turns against Doom and discovers he is in possession of Wolverine's skeleton. The confrontation results in her being severely wounded and rescued by the Guardians of the Galaxy. Random Ransak the Reject Ransak the Reject was created by Jack Kirby, and first appeared in Eternals #8 (Feb 1977). Ransak is a member of the race known as the Deviants. He is the son of Maelstrom (whose father, Phaeder, was an Inhuman) and Medula. He is shunned and feared by other Deviants because he is not subject to the deformity of their race, his humanlike (or Eternal-like) appearance seeming freakish to them. An outcast, he funneled his rage at his rejection into becoming an expert killer fighting in the gladiatorial arenas that became his home. Ransak has superhuman strength and durability sufficient to battle an Eternal in personal combat. He has a lifetime's experience in gladiatorial combat, and is thus a formidable fighter. He is prone to berserker-like rages during which he can ignore painful injuries and attacks. Kavita Rao Monica Rappaccini Raptor Gary Wilton, Jr. Damon Ryder Brenda Drago Mikhail Rasputin Mister Rasputin Rattler Gustav Krueger Heath Benson Whirlo Henry Bingham Ravage Ravage 2099 Ravonna Rawhide Kid Raza Raza is a fictional character who originated in the Marvel Cinematic Universe before appearing in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Mark Fergus, Hawk Ostby, Art Marcum and Matt Holloway, first appeared in Iron Man (May 2, 2008) where he was portrayed by Faran Tahir. Film Raza holds the distinction of being the first villain introduced in the MCU. He is the leader of the Ten Rings terrorist organization and launches an attack on a US Armed Forces convoy carrying Tony Stark. After kidnapping Stark, Raza and his team torture him until he agrees to rebuild the Jericho Missile for them. They slowly fail to realize that Stark and his fellow prisoner Ho Yinsen are actually building a suit of armor to escape and manage to do so, but not before scarring Raza's face. Raza and the Ten Rings later find remnants of Stark's Mk. I armor in the desert, but they were unable to rebuild the suit or understand its intricacies. He eventually contacted his benefactor, Obadiah Stane, who actually wanted Raza to kill Stark; Raza was unaware of who he was hired to kidnap and wanted Stark's weapons for himself. He planned on giving Stark's designs to Stane in exchange for "a gift of iron soldiers". Stane ends up betraying Raza and has all his men killed. Although not shown, it is assumed that Raza himself was also killed. Comics Raza made his comic book debut in The Invincible Iron Man Annual #1 (August 2010) from Matt Fraction and Carmine Di Giandomenico. He ends up fulfilling exactly the same role from the movie, retconning Stark's origin again and replacing his initial inspiration, Wong-Chu. Instead of Stane however, Raza works directly for the Mandarin who is only implied to be his leader in the films. Razor Fist Razorback Reaper Gunther Strauss Gunther Strauss is a supervillain in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Al Avison, first appeared in Captain America Comics #22 (Jan 1943). Within the context of the stories, Gunther Strauss is a Nazi agent ordered by Adolf Hitler to cause a popular uprising in the United States. Acting as "the Reaper", Strauss travels to Manhattan and claims to be a religious prophet who had received an oracular vision. He exhorts people to abandon morality and to tear down the legal system and the federal government. Learning of his scheme, Bucky and Captain America pursue the Reaper into the New York City Subway, where Strauss falls on the electrified third rail and is killed. Pantu Hurageb Recorder Red Barbarian Red Ghost Red Guardian Aleksey Lebedev Alexei Shostakov Dr. Tania Belinsky Josef Petkus Krassno Granitsky Anton Nicolai Krylenko Red Lotus Red Hulk Thunderbolt Ross Robert Maverick Red Nine Red Raven Red Ronin Red She-Hulk Red Shift Red Skull Johann Schmidt George John Maxon Albert Malik Sinthea Schmidt Johann Schmidt (Clone) Red Sonja Red Wolf Wildrun Johnny Wakely Thomas Thunderhead William Talltrees Redstone Redwing Reignfire Ben Reilly May Reilly Replica Replica is a Skrull from an alternate future and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy and Galactic Guardians.The character, created by Jim Valentino, first appeared in Guardians of the Galaxy #9 (February 1991) as an inhabitant of the alternate timeline/reality Marvel Comics designated as Earth-691. Within the context of the stories, Replica is a devout member of the Universal Church of Truth who lives in disguise on the planet New Haven under the rule of Rancor. When the Guardians of the Galaxy arrive, she joins them and the Resistance against Rancor. When the Guardians leave New Haven, she stows away on their ship as an insect only to be discovered by Yondu. Over time she assists the Guardians against a Stark saboteur, the Spirit of Vengeance, and the Grand Inquisitor. She also reveals that she is a member of the Universal Church of Truth and a Skrull as she officially joins the Guardians. Later, in order to save the lives of the Guardians, she gives herself as a playmate to her god, Protégé. Reptil Reptyl Clive Reston Rev Revanche Revolutionary Cecilia Reyes Gabe Reyes Gabriel "Gabe" Reyes is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Felipe Smith and Tradd Smith, first appeared in All-New Ghost Rider #1 (May 2014). Gabe Reyes is the younger brother of Robbie Reyes the new Ghost Rider. When his mother was pregnant with him, their uncle Eli Morrow shoved her down the stairs, resulting in Gabe being born with limited motor control over his legs.All-New Ghost Rider #11. Marvel Comics. Gabe is also developmentally disabled and is need of constant attention from Robbie. Gabe looks up to his brother, but under the influence of Eli, the two begin to drift away from each other to the point that they begin fighting.All-New Ghost Rider #8–9. Marvel Comics. Eli takes over Gabe and begins to go after his former boss, Yegor Ivanov. Robbie rescues Gabe by taking Eli back and killing Ivanov, the brothers' faith in each other is restored.All-New Ghost Rider #12. Marvel Comics. Gabe Reyes in other media Gabe Reyes appears in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. played by Lorenzo James Henrie. Much like Robbie, this version of Gabe is older; he is in high school instead of middle school and he is not developmentally disabled. He was an average teenager who during a night out with his brother, is gunned down by the Fifth Street Locos. Gabe survives, but loses his ability to walk. He at first shows some hostility to Daisy Johnson as he feels that she is a bad influence on Robbie, but later accepts her when he learns that she works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and is convinced that Robbie's late night runs are actually secret missions. He is unaware of his brother's activity as the Ghost Rider until "The Good Samaritan" when Robbie retells his origin to Daisy and witnesses him in a brief fight with Jeffrey Mace. Rhapsody Rhino Val Rhymin Zander Rice Dr. Zander Rice is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He was created by Craig Kyle, Christopher Yost and Billy Tan, and his first appearance was in X-23 #1 (March 2005). His father Dale Rice worked on the Weapon X Program and was killed by Wolverine. Years later, Rice works on recreating the Weapon X experiment with his mentor Dr. Martin Sutter. He was eventually paired with Dr. Sarah Kinney, whom he did not get along with. When Sarah suggested making a female clone for Wolverine, Rice reluctantly agreed. Although Zander forced Sarah to carry the embryo to term. Rice proceeded to mistreat and abuse Laura Kinney who he called "Pet" and "Animal" following birth. Rice uses Laura's trigger scent to kill Sutter so that he can be in charge of the program and create more clones to sell on the market.X-23 #6 Laura is later ordered by Sarah to kill Rice and destroy the facility. Laura gets back at Rice by calling him "Animal" upon his death. In a cruel twist of fate, Rice hid a trigger scent in Sarah's hair and Sarah too is murdered by Laura. Zander Rice in other media Zander Rice appeared in the 2017 feature film Logan, played by Richard E. Grant. This version created the Transigen virus to sterilise mutantkind, which also caused the decay of Logan's healing factor. He tricks Caliban to track their actual location so that they can get back Laura. Zander reveals his intention was to make his own mutants to use as killers, as the Reavers were not as effective as he had hoped. He compares mutation with polio, thinking it's a disease and needs controlling. Rice created the Reavers in an attempt to bring back the escaped mutant children, including Laura. In addition, he was also the creator of "X-24", Wolverine's younger clone who remains loyal to Rice. After finally confronting Logan for killing his father, Rice is killed when Logan shoots him in the neck with a revolver, catching Rice and his Reavers by surprise as Logan has a stated abhorrence for using guns in combat. Franklin Richards Gail Richards Gail Richards is a character who originated in the film serial Captain America (February 5, 1944), later appearing in the Ultimate Marvel universe. The character, created by Royal Cole; Harry Fraser; Joseph Poland; Ronald Davidson; Basil Dickey; Jesse Duffy and Grant Nelson, was portrayed by Lorna Gray. Gail Richards in film Gail Richards is the secretary to D.A. Grant Gardner, the serial's version of Captain America. Gail was well aware of Grant's double identity and would usually try to cover while Grant was off fighting crime and would contact to update on certain information. While Gail was the typical damsel in distress seen in films at the time, she did display a bit of a backbone every now and then and at one point managed to get the drop on some criminals. It was implied that she had feelings for Grant though this was never explored. Gail Richards in comics A character loosely based on her, also named Gail Richards, appeared in the Ultimate Marvel Universe. This character was created by Mark Millar and Bryan Hitch, and first appeared in The Ultimates #1. She was the fiancée of Captain America (Steve Rogers) before the man's supposed demise.Ultimates #2 She eventually becomes Bucky Barnes's wife to which the two have a family. In the early 21st century, Gail was shocked to learned of Steve's survival and youthful preservation, and emotionally refused to be reunited.Ultimates #3 However, they later rekindle a friendship.Ultimates #7 Unbeknownst to Rogers, Gail had conceived Captain America's son, and was "convinced" by the American government to give up their child to the military's supposed safety. In reality, the government trained her son to be the next super soldier who instead chose to be the Ultimate iteration of Red Skull. She is later given a chance to say goodbye to her son.Ultimate Comics Avengers #6 Gail Richards in other media Gail Richards makes minor appearances in Ultimate Avengers and Ultimate Avengers 2, voiced by an unidentified actress. Nathaniel Richards Valeria Richards Molly von Richthofen Ricochet Peter Parker Johnny Gallo Rictor Right-Winger Right-Winger (Jerry Johnson) is a veteran and superhero in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Mark Gruenwald and Paul Neary, first appeared in Captain America #323 (Nov 1986). Within the context of the stories, Jerry Johnson was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He was a veteran who had served 4 years in the U.S. Army with his friend, John Walker. Both became disillusioned and grew bored due to the lack of action during peace-time service. They both signed up for the Power Broker's strength augmentation process, and joined the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation. Later, John Walker approached him to form a team of superhumans, known as the B.U.C.s (Bold Urban Commandos) or "Buckies". This team consisted of Johnson, Lemar Hoskins, and Hector Lennox, and they all wore variations of Captain America's costume. Walker, now known as the Super-Patriot publicly spoke out against the original Captain America, and the Buckies pretended to be Cap's supporters. The Buckies staged opposition to Walker and pretended to attack him at a rally in Central Park as a publicity stunt. Walker defeated these protesters and proclaimed to Captain America that the people should decide who was worthy of being Captain America.Captain America #323 Eventually, the Commission on Superhuman Activities selected Walker to replace Steve Rogers as Captain America, and chose Lemar Hoskins to become his partner Bucky (and later as Battlestar). Lennox and Johnson were left behind, feeling betrayed and angered. They chose the names Left-Winger and Right-Winger respectively. They wore stolen Guardsmen armor and battled Walker and Hoskins.Captain America #334 The pair upstaged the new Captain America at a patriotic rally and press conference, attacking him and revealing Walker's identity to the press out of jealousy over his new-found success.Captain America #341 As a result, Walker's parents were killed by the militia group The Watchdogs, nearly driving Walker into a mental breakdown. Walker blamed his former partners for his parents' deaths, and he stalked them. When he caught up to Left-Winger and Right-Winger, he tied them to an oil tank which was detonated by a torch-saber and left them to die.Captain America #347 They barely survived the explosion due to their bodies' enhanced physiology, leaving them terribly burned and in critical condition. Later, Walker became the U.S. Agent and joined the West Coast Avengers. Left-Winger and Right-Winger, alongside several others, were plucked from different time periods by Immortus to serve in the third Legion of the Unliving. They battled U.S. Agent, who slew them again not believing them to be authentic.West Coast Avengers #61 Eventually, it was revealed to Walker that the pair had survived the explosion and were hospitalized in Houston. After undergoing painful treatment for the burns they received, they had committed suicide. When Walker learned of this, he was remorseful.Captain America #381 Ringer Anthony Davis Keith Kraft Unnamed Ringmaster Fritz Tiboldt Maynard Tiboldt Ringo Kid Rintrah Rintrah is an other-dimensional mystic. The character, created by Peter B. Gillis and Chris Warner, first appeared in Doctor Strange #80 (December 1986). He was depicted as a green furred minotaur. Within the context of the stories, Rintrah comes from an other-dimensional planet called R'Vaal. There, because of his sensitivity to occult forces and his potential to become a skilled sorcerer, he is apprenticed to Enitharmon the Weaver. When Doctor Strange brings his Cloak of Levitation to Enitharmon for repair, the weaver sends Rintrah to return the restored cloak. After delivering the cloak, Strange briefly, and with permission, possesses his body to fend off Urthona. He remains with Strange for a short time before returning to his apprenticeship. Dallas Riordan Riot Riot is a name used by several different characters in Marvel Comics. Riot symbiote The Riot symbiote is one of five symbiote "children" forcefully spawned from the Venom symbiote alongside four other symbiotes: Agony, Phage, Lasher and Scream. The symbiote, created by David Michelinie and Ron Lim, first appeared in Venom: Lethal Protector #4 (May 1993), and was named in Carnage, U.S.A. #2 (March 2012) after an unrelated black, four-armed action figure from the Planet of the Symbiotes toyline. Riot's first host is Trevor Cole, a mercenary hired by Carlton Drake's Life Foundation in San Francisco. Trevor is one of several employees to be bonded with a symbiote, along with Donna Diego (Scream), Leslie Gesneria (Agony), Carl Mach (Phage) and Ramon Hernandez (Lasher). Riot and his four symbiote "siblings" are defeated by Spider-Man and Eddie Brock.Venom: Lethal Protector #1-5 The symbiotes' hosts later kidnap Brock in an attempt to communicate with their symbiotes. When Eddie refuses to aid, Trevor is killed along with Leslie and Carl; the others initially believe that Brock was picking the group off but the killer is actually Scream, having snapped from Donna's schizophrenia and the Scream symbiote's influence.Venom: Separation Anxiety #1-4 The Riot symbiote later merges with Phage, Lasher and Agony to become the Hybrid symbiote,Venom: Along Came a Spider #1 but a military group later separates them for the U.S. government. Riot's second host is Howard Ogden, a Petty Officer assigned the Riot symbiote within the Mercury Team special force. When Carnage is loose in Colorado, Howard trains with the Riot symbiote for months on specific tasks alongside Rico Axelson (Phage), Marcus Simms (Lasher) and James Murphy (Agony).Carnage, U.S.A. #2-5 Unfortunately, Howard and his teammates are later killed by Carnage in their secret base.Deadpool vs. Carnage #3 The four symbiotes bond to Deadpool to fight Carnage, and then bond with Mercury Team's dog (the sole survivor of Carnage's attack against the taskforce) after the fight.Deadpool vs. Carnage #4 During "Absolute Carnage", the dog infected symbiote came across a crying girl, Sadie, whose parents keep fighting. Sadie grows fond of the dog and after telling it the family problems has, inviting the dog inside the house. While calling for her brother Billy to see the dog, the Knull-possessed symbiotes erupt from the dog as Agony and Riot take over Sadie's parents, with Riot bonding to the father. Horriefied, the kids try to escape, but Phage bonds to Billy and taunt her that they are realizing her wish and eventually Sadie is bonded to Lasher. The family then decide to go to New York and help Carnage's quest.Absolute Carnage: Separation Anxiety #1. Marvel Comics ; In other media * Riot (Trevor Cole) appears as a boss character in Spider-Man and Venom: Separation Anxiety. * The Riot symbiote appears as an alternate design of Hybrid (Scott Washington) in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. * Riot (Trevor Cole) appears as a playable character in Spider-Man Unlimited. * The Riot symbiote appears as one of the two main antagonists in the 2018 film Venom. Depicted as a "team leader" for a symbiote infiltration squad, Riot escapes the Life Foundation's spaceship. Riot goes through multiple hosts: astronaut John Jameson (portrayed by Chris O'Hara), Malaysian paramedic Corinne Wan (portrayed by Michelle Lee), an elderly Malaysian woman (portrayed by Vickie Eng) and a young Caucasian girl named Suzy (portrayed by Zeva DuVall). Eventually arriving in San Francisco, Riot ultimately bonds with Carlton Drake (portrayed by Riz Ahmed). Heidi Sladkin Heidi Sladkin is a member of the Skrull Kill Krew. The character, created by Mark Millar and Steve Yeowell, first appeared in Skrull Kill Krew #1 (September 1995). A redhead punk rock riot girl from the U.K. with a short buzz cut, she turns into an armored insectoid form. In her mutated form, she has great strength and sharp spines. She was stuck in that form for an extended period of time. During the end of "Secret Invasion", Riot altered herself back to her human form, succumbing to the fatal transition and passing away with dignity as a human. It is later revealed that she survived working with Ryder grudgingly. Riot also looks on Match.com for a lesbian partner but she has trouble reverting to her human form again. Eventually, she learns to control her transformation from insectoid to human form. She meets the Skrull Eva and they fall in love, repeatedly defending her love interest against others.Skrull Kill Krew #1-5''Avengers: The Initiative'' #16-20 Decibel This character, also known as Decibel, is a member of Heavy Mettle. The character, created by Karl Kerschl and Jay Faerber, first appeared in New Warriors Vol 2 #4 (January 2000). Riot's armor generates sonic energy which can be used in a concussive manner.New Warriors Vol 2 #4''Avengers: The Initiative'' #26-27''Avengers: The Initiative'' #32 Riptide Deborah Risman Matthew Risman Risque Donald & Deborah Ritter Roberta Roberta is a fictional android in Marvel Comics. The character, created by John Byrne, first appeared in Fantastic Four #239 (February 1982). Roberta was created by Reed Richards when he realized that no one would apply to work as the Fantastic Four's receptionist. She is known for her calm demeanor in the face of unusual situations and resembles a blonde haired woman with glasses down to the waist, where the rest of her is a machine connected to a desk. She has dealt with the Thing,The Thing #4 Black Cat,The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol. 2 #89 Kitty PrydeUncanny X-Men #178 and John Byrne.Fantastic Four #262 She once took down the Trapster in one blow.Fantastic Four #265 When Kristoff Vernard blew up the Baxter Building, he also destroyed Roberta.Fantastic Four #278 When the Baxter Building was rebuilt, so was Roberta with her memories intact.Fantastic Four #311 She showed some slight confusion over the sight of seeing Doctor Doom with Alicia Masters and for once was unsure of what to do.Fantastic Four #318 She was ripped from her circuits by Mad Thinker when his mind was trapped in the body of the Awesome Android.Marvel Fanfare #46 Reed was able to rebuild her, however.Power Pack #57 She once again showed minor interest in the strange going ons around her. She witnessed Luke Cage drive his car through the Baxter Building and then witnessed him fight the Thing.Cage 19–20 Scott Lang has deduced that Roberta is incapable of sarcasm as she cheerfully told Alicia "you're welcome" after it was apparent that her thanks was sarcastic.Fantastic Four #394 She also prefers to call herself a "mechanized human".Fantastic Four #403 Roberta received a redesign when the Four Freedoms Plaza was donated to the Thunderbolts.Thunderbolts #3 While the original design still had blonde hair and wore glasses, the Four Freedoms Plaza version had black hair while the Thunderbolts Plaza version had long brown hair.Fantastic Four Vol. 3 #14 Roberta got another redesign, this time she had a full, silvery humanoid body and was first seen meeting with new Fantastic Four writer Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa.Marvel Knights: Four #23 She has since started dating former killer robot turned assistant mail man Elektro and the two have since started living together.Marvel Monsters: Fin Fang FourFin Fang Four Return Roberta in other media Roberta appears in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer played by Patricia Harras. She is only credited as Fan Four Receptionist even though she is referred to as Roberta within the film. This version is a hologram who greets General Hager who is looking for Reed only to be deactivated by Susan Storm. Robbie Robertson Randy Robertson Rock Python Rocket Raccoon Rocket Racer Robert Farrell Henry Sleeman Rocketeers Rocketlauncher Rockman Rockslide Rodstvow Sarah Rogers Sarah Rogers are the names of two female relatives of Steve Rogers. She was the mother of Steve Rogers. The character, created by Roger Stern and John Byrne, first appeared in Captain America #255 (March 1981). Born and raised in Ireland, she married Joseph Rogers and the two immigrated to the United States. After she gave birth to their son, Sarah raised Steve to the best of her ability in New York City despite Joseph being and abusive.Captain America Vol. 7 #2 After Joseph's death, Sarah worked double shifts at a garment factory and took in laundry to help ends meet and support Steve,Captain America Vol. 7 #11 and died some years later of illness.Secret Empire Vol. 1 #3 Other versions of Sarah Rogers Steve Rogers's alternate reality daughter is presumably named after Sarah Rogers. Sarah Rogers in other media Her character is referenced in Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War. Rogue Rom Roma Romulus Ronan the Accuser Ronin Maya Lopez Clint Barton Alexei Shostakov Eric Brooks Richard Rory Bernie Rosenthal Bernadette "Bernie" Rosenthal is an artisan, lawyer, and romantic interest of Captain America. The character, created by Roger Stern and John Byrne, first appeared in Captain America #247 (July 1980). Within the context of the stories, Bernie Rosenthal is a glass blower, wrestling fanatic and studying lawyer.Captain America #271''Captain America'' #312 After moving into her friend's apartment building, she met Steve Rogers who secretly was the patriotic superhero Captain America. The two immediately hit it off, but Bernie was surprised by Steve's sudden exit, something which her friends said was totally normal of him.Captain America #248 Bernie further sympathized with Steve after seeing a photo of his former girlfriend Sharon Carter who at the time was believed to have died.Captain America #251 She also pretended to play hard to get for Steve with her admitting to herself that she was being childish. She was unaware that she was falling for him.Captain America #253 After a couple of misfire dates that caused both Bernie and Steve to question their relationship, they assured each other they were in love.Captain America #267-270 While at an Anti-Nazi rally, Bernie ran into her ex-husband Sammy Bernstein. Bernie tried to reconnect with her ex, but was appalled at his violent behavior. Steve stepped away to become Captain America and when the violence was halted and Sammy taken away, Bernie came to the sudden realization that Steve and Captain America were one and the same. After avoiding each other for the day the two spoke and Bernie accepted Steve's double life.Captain America #275-276 From that point on, Bernie became another love interest who patiently waited for her hero to return.Fantastic Four #250''Marvel Team-Up'' #128''Captain America'' #284 Eventually Steve proposed to Bernie.Captain America #294 Due to an increase in rent, Bernie had to close her store, 'The Glass Menagerie'.Captain America #309 She decided to pursue her interest in law and applied for various colleges. After some worry she was accepted in University of Wisconsin–Madison.Captain America #311-316 Bernie took off for college, leaving a note behind for Steve, as she felt he had a lot on his mind.Captain America #317 She continued to collect newspaper clippings of Captain America, until he came to visit and internally admitted that she no longer wished to be engaged to him.Captain America #327 Eventually, Bernie graduated summa cum laude and had since moved on from Steve.Captain America #380 Nevertheless, she continued to rely on him for future conflicts, or whenever she needed a friend.Captain America #385-386''Captain America'' #393-395 She later met up with Steve's then current girlfriend, Rachel Leighton, and even though there was slight animosity toward each other, with Bernie slightly having her feelings reignited for Steve, the two became friends. Bernie then got a job as a junior partner at the law firm of Sullivan and Krakower.Captain America #426-427''Captain America'' #431 Bernie continued to update herself on Captain America's exploits and even defended Bucky Barnes from Doctor Faustus.Captain America #600''Captain America'' #612 Bernie Rosenthal in other media A similar character named Bernice Stewart appears in the 1990 film adaptation of Captain America. This version is slightly combined with Peggy Carter as Steve Rogers's fiancé in the 1940s. After Steve is lost in the Antarctic, Bernice moved on and married another man and has a daughter named Sharon. Steve wakes up in present-day and reunites with Bernice, but their happy reunion doesn't last long as the Red Skull's men arrive and kill Bernice and her husband. Roughouse Roulette Royal Roy Ruby Thursday Ruckus Runner Henry Russo The Russian Ryder John Ryker Rynda Queen Rynda is a member of the race known as the Inhumans in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Thor #148 (January 1968). The wife of King Agon, Rynda ruled the Inhumans alongside her husband whom she was devoted to. Her Inhuman ability allowed her to be immune to poisons. While pregnant with her son Black Bolt, Agon exposed her to the Terrigen Mists resulting in Black Bolt being born with immense powers. Due to her immunity, Rynda was able to resist going through second Terrigensis.Secret Invasion: Inhumans #3 She was killed alongside her husband by the Kree.Avengers #95 Rynda in other media Rynda appears in Inhumans played by Tanya Clarke. She and her husband Agon were unintentionally killed by Black Bolt. References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: R, List of